KonoSuba:Lelouch of Axel
by Command Unit
Summary: Lelouch and C.C in a new world...what could go wrong...
1. Gods Gift

Introduction: welp this fanfic is gonna be fun...and yes Lelouch will mostly replace Kazuma as the "main" character...so lets see how Lelouch deals with this random ass world...lets hope for the best!

Also i love KAzuma but i wanted to write a KonsobaxCode geass crossover and i don't feel like KAzuma has any motivation to go to school...even if the girls are really hot...i might return to this idea someday...

-8/2/17 reworked the chapter

Disclaimer:All rights belong to their official holders,please support the official release!

 **Chapter 1:Gods Gift**

(Purgatory/C's world)

Grudgingly waking up our "hero" Lelouch takes his first few breaths of the afterlife...and it smells like Pizza...

"Damm you witch...what the hell?!" said Lelouch when he suddenly realised he was in C's world and he slowly remembered what happend...

"No Lelouch you are not going to hell...frankly i prefer it over heaven but its still hell..." Said C.C with a somewhat begraging face...

"Umm...I know i died...zero requium and all that...going back will kinda ruin the whole plan(wink,wink),but am i dead?" said Lelouch kinda confused with the whole situation.

"Yes Lelouch you are dead,but i pulled some strings and i got us a fairly good deal" said the green haird witch.

"Really?so whats the deal?" said Lelouch

"you are going to a different world that is plaged by the Demon King and his army,the Population of the world is low because not many people chose to reancarnate in it,so the gods are offering people that have died in other worlds a chance to continue living in this world!" CC said in a mostly dry tone.

"Huh..." Lelouch looked kinda peeved "well this got alot weirder..."

"Eh...Hello..." said the goddes Eris quietly from her corner.

Lelouch quickly noticed her and found her kinda plain but endiring "oh hello didnt really see you there..."

" oh i dont mind this must be really weird for you..." said the padded boobs goddes.

"She is a goddes she was the one i made the deal with" C.C said somewhat smuggly

"Goddes really?" Lelouch glanced on Eris

Being eyed by such a handsome guy Eris of course blushed and stammered

"Eh...yeh...i am a...goddes..." Eris said blushing abit...

"...things havent ever beem normal for me before so i am just going to roll with this..." said Lelouch with a defeated tone.

"We...gods usually offer people we send to a different world the option of bringing something with you...but the deal already includes it..."

"umm... really what?" said the suicidel emo.

"Well isn't in obvious its me..." said C.C with a some what cheery tone.

"Really but what about our powers in this world and what about the new worlds laungage? I mean i am greatful and everything after all that happened this is just all so sudden..."Lelouch said frustrated...

"Lelouch..."C.C said abit worried for her parthners mental state...

"Well for your powers they of course are connected to this world so they will be stripped from you...this might resualt in higher magic power potential in your new world so that is a plus...and dont worry the language will be mostly crammed into your head it might cause a headach"

"Well i guess everything is settled then

...i hope you two good luck in your new life and C.C please be careful you are not immortal anymore so dont get yourself killed ok..." said Eris with a somewhat somber tone.

"Wait..."Lelouch said "what about this world will i be able to see it again?"

"You can't in your current form...you can rencarnate but its not really your choice to make now" the goddes said with a sad tone

"I understand..."Lelouch said.

"Try to enjoy your life ok...you really do deserve it!" Eris said with a cute smile

Eris opend 2 portals for Lelouch and C.C.

*Konosuba*

Well this is just the start... gonna polish this over time...its not fully done or really planned so how this fanfic is gonna evolve is a mystery to me...


	2. Character Creation

Disclaimer:Everything is not mine...please support the official release.

Welcome to KonoSuba:LoA i hope you enjoy...no idea if my comedy style is good or not so please inform me so i can improve!

Also i might massivly redo these chapters with the feedback i get and if you can give me a better name idea then Lelouch of Axel i would gladly credit you for it in my fanfic,If anyone wants to beta with me i will be really greatful aswell!

* marks sound effects

 **Chapter 2: Character Creation!** *swish...

(Axel Beginners town)

Lelouch and C.C found themselvs safe in an unkown location within am unknown town...

"Well Lelouch whats the plan?" Asked C.C

Lelouch was abit ouraged and emberresed

"WHAT? I have no idea what to do...i still have a headach from all that happened...i died today remember..."the past emperor said while his eye brow twitched.

C.C streched abit "Well we better do something...i don't wanna die of hunger now that i am mortal now...and everything considered dying of hunger will be very anti climantic..."

"Yeah well...i guess we should find shelter and a way of getting the local currency..."

Lelouch said somewhat annoyed after all that happened.

"Hey at least where togther Lelouch..."C.C said blushing a bit after she thought about what she said.

(she knows she likes him and he knows that she at least has some feelings for him its not a relationship yet but flerting is somewhat normal between them, I am thinking of adding the charachers thoughts to improve the pacing eventually)

"Eh...yeah..."the former prince said while thinking of all the things that he and the witch have went trough..."This town looks low tech so it means this world should be backwards in most aspects aswell" Lelouch said showing as much prude at his preception skill as he can to at least not seem completly useless.

#KonoSuba!#

(Axel Guild hall)

Almost a day after they have landed...

*Hungry stomech sounds...

"Well at least we are here now..."Lelouch said tierdly after wasting the entire day mostly trying to get as much information on their current location as possible...C.C kept her silence as she was just tierd beyoned belive...(who knew mortality can make the witch even lazier...)

Entering the guild hall C.C and Lelouch found themselves lost again at the thought of what to do now...

But a cute blond waitress with 4 cups of what looks like beer aproched them "Welcome! If you're here to eat,pleade take any open seat...if you need job guidance head to the counter inside"

"Thank you" Lelouch said and the waitress left to continue her job

Lelouch and C.C admired the guild for a second when.

"Hey!" their attention was now directed to a fairly large man with a mohawk and pink jumper "Haven't seen you around here before" Lelouch got abit tense while C.C remained mostly calm "And what's with the weird clothes are you some noble or something?"

"Eh...well..."Lelouch thought for a second when C.C answerd

"Come on get on with it we have been looking Looking for this damm guild forever and i want something to eat..."

*Stomech growls...

"Well nevermind i hope you get someting to eat...good luck man i can relate" the men added

Lelouch and C.C went to the guilds quest giver.

"Oh hello what can i do for you today?" The big breasted quest giver asked her 2 new petrons.

"eh...yes we wanted to know if we both can register to join the guild" Lelouch said while C.C let a Lelouch do all of the talking.

"Yes sure just pay the registration fee and we can get started" Luna said with a natural tone.

Not really that supprised Lelouch asked

"I dont have any currency on me right now but i have these gems with me and i was wondering if i can trade them for a fair price?"

"Oh yes these gems seem to be of a very high quality umm..." Luna said while thinking of their worth.

2 hours later

"Yes from my research of the items you have broght me i will give you 8 million eris for them"(about $71,218 from my research)

"Eh...isnt that abit low for such high quality gems?"Lelouch asked knowing how much the currency and the jewls where worth

"These jewls don't have any special properties or history to be worth anything above the current stating price but they are high quality and can be used for high level crafting"Luna stated with confidence!

"Also its still a fairly high price for them considering they are not in high demmand right now!" she added

"Well ok i will trade 2 of the 4 gems they might fetch for a higher price later..." he was handed 2 of the 4 red gems he had on his suit earlier.

(Current bank account 4 million Eris)

"ok i created a bank account for your money and now do you want to register for the guild? I will deduct the registration fee from your account is that ok" Luna asked

"Yes that is fine..."*Lelouch stomech growled again...

"Do you want to order something to eat aswell" Luna asked kindly

"Eh...yes please..."

Luna took 2 cards in her hand"Allow me to formally explain,Adventurers each have their own occupations,This is your registration card,it keeps track of how many monsters you've vanquished,as your level increases, you'll earn poimts that you can use to learn skills" she said while pointing at the cards "So please work hard to raise your level" then she pointed at a crystal ball "Now, both of you please hold your hands over this crystal"

"Ok" Lelouch affirmed and put his hand a little above the crystal and the crystal activated "with this,you will each learn your current status,so please choose your desired occupation based on your stats"

after a few seconds the card was finished Lelouch and C.C where quitly impressed by this object

"Yes,thank you very much,Lelouch Lamparouge-san,is it? Let me see...Wow your Inteligence and Dexterity are extraordinarily high, your magic power is also above normal,Your luck is somewhat avarage but your strenght And agility are really low...And finnaly you have avarage health!"Luna said somewhat impressed.

"Is that good?" Asked abit peved because of his low strenght and agility...

"Yes is really good warrior class are mostly out of the question but you can chose some very high clases right from the start!"

said the tease machine with joy"You can Become an Warlock or with your dixterity a marksman or an archer!"

"Umm...you have to pick warlock Lelouch" C.C said with abit of glee

"I don't know..." Lelouch knew if he chose the warlock profession he would be teased by C.C but was that a problem...

"Don't worry you dont have to stick to your class if you dont want it,it just helps you level up the related stats and abilitys to the class you can always learn skilles from other classes aswell!" Luna said happily

"Ok i chose to be a warlock i might also become a marksman...i always had an affinity to guns anyway..."Lelouch said

"Ok everything done"

C.C put her hand above the crystal ball

"Celena Cross... what a nice name...your states are mostly avarage you have a very high agility and a high intelligence and a decent luck,good traits for a rough(mostly kazuma but better)"

"That sounds good" C.C accepted her role

"I welcome you both into the guild i hope you will enjoy it here"

*KonoSuba*

Ok i hope to put more characters soon...C.C was quite mostly i noticed rewatching the 1st ep that aqua was mostly quite the entire ep aswell so i didnt change much...but things are gonna change soon!

read and review please!


	3. Safehouse?

Decresed the rating from M to T cause i can't think of anything M worthy to write so far but i am not against increasing it later if its appropriate.

Ps. also for anyone reading i updated chapter 1 aswell!

also C.C is now Celena cause its my story...

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine...yet!

 **Chapter 3:** **Safehouse?**

(Town of Axel-Bank 4 million eris)

"Good thing i had these gems on me...it would have been terrible if i had to actually work to survive in this world..." Lelouch sighed thinking of him working as a labourer every day...

"Well you could really use a workout you twig" Celena chimed in...

"Shut it witch..."Lelouch said angrily

"Well at least we are set for a while but how should we spend our money right now huh Lelouch?" C.C asked a bit relaxed but bothered by not knowing what to do now.

"Well i guess we should buy a house or something...at least we will have a roof over our heads and we wont be forced to live in a stable or something like that..."

Lelouch said not knowing how lucky he truelly is...

*KonoSuba*

"Well this is nice..." Celena said adimiring the mension "How much did it cost?"(its the same mansion)

"Not much the seller said the house is hunted..."Lelouch said casually while holding his head behined his back...

"The house is what?" Celena stopped

"Hunted!" affirmed Lelouch...

"Are they dangerous?" Celena asked

"Not from what i have been told so we should be alright...i think..." Lelouch said somewhat unsure.

"Well ok" Celena yawned "we should go to bed...its already night..."

Lelouch yawned aswell "Yeah alot happened in one day..."

*KonoSuba*

(Inside the house)

"Thia house looks nice its fully fernished and everything..." Celena confirmed

"Yeah and it all cost me just 1.5 million eris"

Lelouch bragged about the price...

"Thats kinda low for a place like this even if its hunted...hey Lelouch are you sure there isn't a catch?" Celena asked

"The owner said that everything is fine...aside from the place being hunted..."Lelouch said with a bit of worry not knowing what to expect...

"Well aside from that i guess we can mostly relax now..." Celena said streching her arms a bit sudactivly a bit showimg of to Lelouch with not much intent behined the action

Lelouch was still getting used to everything...not seeing Nunnaly and all his friends back home did sadden him but he had mostly accepted the situation as it is and smiled abit for the hope of a new life in this strange world.

*KonoSuba*

I hope you like this short tease to the first arc...and yes Megumin and Darkness will appear...how will they manage withote Aqua...god only knows xD


	4. Market Knight

Disclaimer:THIS SITE IS CALLED FANFICTION FOR A REASON...

ps.Please read and review!

 ** _Arc 1:Public relations_**

 **Chapter 4** **:Market Knight**

(Quite night in the Lamparouge Mansion)

(Bank account 2,452,331 eris)

Lelouch and Celena where in the same bed sleeping(nothing happend this is just the normal rutine...).

KonoSuba*

(Morning-Lamparouge mansion)

Ahhheh Celena woke up streching herself abit... "Umm...huh?" she looked around and she didn't see Lelouch anywhere...

She got up from the bed and began to dress casually

a few minutes later she got down to the kitchen.

Celena lazily tried looking for something to eat but could not find anything...

And then she saw a letter on the floor that read:"C.C. i have gone out to buy some food...please don't do anything stupid while i am out please."

"Umm...why was the letter on the floor?" Celena asked herself...

Her stomech growled...

a little bit emberresed and peeved Celena decided to do the only thing she can and that is to go back to bed and wait for Lelouch...

While she went to their room,she wondered if this place was really hunted because so far they havent encountered any thing...

KonoSuba*

(morning,Market squer)

Lelouch was going around the market and deciding on what to buy...

"Goddamit this is so heavy..." Lelouch blurted out of frustration...

He bought a watermelon for a fairly good price and was struggeling taking it with him...(can you imagine him working as a labourer...)

"He...L..LO" A cute seller with red hair stammered when greeting Lelouch.

"Do you have any Cheese i can buy?" Lelouch asked being used to girls acting weird around him...

"Eh...YES...Hereyougohaveaniceday" she said it fast...

"Eh...but i didn't pay you yet...how much does it cost" Lelouch reminded the seller who was very emberresed and flushing red...

"Eh...oh...yeah...SORRY!" she kinda shouted the sorry...

"Is thins guy bothering you Sailis?" Asked a a tall blond woman wearing knights gear...

"nohe..."she didn't manage to finish the sentence before the blond attempted to intimadate the stranger who was bothering her favorit seller...

"I think there was a missunderstanding..."Lelouch said casually

"Really because aristocratic punks like you have no respect for anyone below...you...i am sure you where planing to take her and do as you please behined the counter..." the knight said while blushing abit and having a small aroused grine...

"wh...WHATAREYOUSAYING?!" Sailis said blushing heavily...

Lelouch just looked at the knight like he was questioning her sanity...

"Don't play dumb with me i know your types,you think you own the world and can do no wrong i am sure you are planing how to take me and Seilis to your dungeon an and have your way with our minds and bodies" the blond contiuned with her perverted thought...

Sailis was hiding blow the counter at this point...

Lelouch looked around and saw disgusted faces pointed at him...'dammit i need to shut this girl now before things get worse...' Lelouch thoght

"Sorry miss i think you have been mistaken...can i please get your name so i can address you properly!" Lelouch said in the calmest aristocratic way he could to discharged the tension in the air

"Are you trying to wooe me to lure me into your dungeon to have your way with me willingly destroying any pride i have left as a woman!!" the blond said clearly being aroused by the thought...

'This girl is hopeless...' Lelouch thought looking at her like a hopeless cause...

KonoSuba*

(Midd day-Lamparouge mansion)

"I'M HOME" Lelouch annouced his return to Celena...

footssteps can be heared

"Oh hey i am hungry" Celena entered the kitched lazily streching her arms clearly she was sleeping a few seconds ago...

"You know you are human again so you can't just laizaly spend your days like before...or do you want to end up obease to the point you can't even leave the bed..."

Lelouch chidded at Celenas Lazy attitude...

"Stop yaping and make me a pizza!" Celena said impetiantly...

sigh Lelouch rememerd he had never actually won these arguments aginst her before so why would that change now...

KonoSuba*

(Evening at the Lamparouge mansion)

After a fairly light dinner(Because Lelouch is a weakling and he can ony carry so much)

Lelouch was Debating with himself on what should they do now...they technicly got the job of killing the demon king and his minions,but where even to start...and aside from that do they even have the motivation to do it...

"Hey Lelouch" Celena asked while partialy eating the pizza he made.

"Yeah what?" Lelouch gave her his attention

"The seller of the house said this house is hunted didn't he...but so far we have found nothing weird about this house..." Celena asked to confirme the situation.

"I know...but havet you felt watched sometime? I have gotten the feeling multiple times when walking around the house..." Lelouch said casually.

"Really?!" Celena asked suprised "I wounder why they only been watching you then..."

"If thats true that kinda makes me a bit worried..." Lelouch said a bit spooked at the prospect of a ghost after him...

KonoSuba*

This ends my first chapter within this arc...it will mostly involve Lelouch interacting with the local community and eventually buildng his team also ghosts...

Ps.I love our masochist so much...


End file.
